lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TrunksI
Send me a talk page message if you like 1000 edits Good job on a thousand edits!! Keep it up, and something may happen!! :) SupremeLegacy (talk) 19:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Of course =) Of course I'll do it! And I haven't forgotten about your sig yet. =) AssassinHood - Let's talk! 15:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Enjoy! AssassinHood - Let's talk! 15:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I tried to edit it too. Seems like it's one of those pictures you can't use, I'm afraid. Try another picture. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 16:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ? Idk what you meant but no...it didn't mean anything he has been mod... - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 04:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Question I'm not kidding around, but...which ones? I don't know their file names, sorry. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 12:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Was the chibi Trunks pic yours? If so then I apologize Was the chibi Trunks pic yours? Because I am sorry if it was. I just found it on google. A lot of stuff I find on google accidentally turns out to be on here. - Elcidman October 1, 2012 4:29 PM WAZZUP? Nothin much. Come http://thehunting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat here. - Kuzon Not possible. Sorry, it's not possible. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:26, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Unblock me on my wiki! Unblock me on my wiki Pronto! Michael Iron has already been reported to the wikia staff. Hopefully they will take action. I'm still blocked? The fuq happened? Well unban me here then so that i can talk with Mike about the issue. Mike blocked me for having a pic on my wiki? It stayed within my policies! Also he banned on here for something that happened on a different wiki, which is against the rules. At least tell him that i apologized for the picture on my wiki. Wait? Go to change block and turn off auto block. Just Do It. How else am i gonna get through to Mike? Leo Kazisaski 23:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) What is it? What is it TrunksI?!?! Tell me!!!! I'm already there! I'm on the chat!!! Come quick!!! Chat. Why'd you leave DBW chat? If they were being me then come to meh chat. Hey. -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 19:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) That was not me Witt he chat comment, but it's ok I made my own sig -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 20:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was cool. Can in use it or do you want me to Change it -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 21:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Done -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 21:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) That page you just made, did you just copy that from Dragon Ball wiki? -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 23:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok..can you meet me in chat on my wiki, it's called the dragon ball wiki and it's on my favorite wikis... -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 23:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) yeah -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 23:49, December 11, 2012 (UTC) http://the-dragon-ball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Excuse me? First of all it's a vote, second I'm just edting 3rd, you just copy pages from dbz. -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 21:25, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I won't run for admin ok? Maybe chat mod but not admin inless I really want to..How does that sound? -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 21:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) You said you're in the admin election. I posted the voting; I need to know what party you are (Repub, Democrat, Lookout) quickly, and who your vice admin is (can't be Mike, Goten, me, PG, CN, DK, SS, Reaper, or Zion). Choose quickly. - And your vice admin? (come on chat) It is a people vote. They choose who they think will be best for admin. Don't ask me why. (I wouldn't ask them either btw). Just saying that I don't know the answer to everything. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 20:17, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Where are you? I miss you. I'm feeling lonely. Leo Kazisaski (My talk) My wiki chat plz. Can you come over plz. Leo Kazisaski (My talk) I'm at my wiki chat. Join please. <3 Leo Kazisaski (My talk) Come to my chat http://avengers-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Help with canon article So I am not all that good with canon articles but I copied and pasted the Arale Norimaki article from Dragonball Wiki. I didn't do very good on it and there is a lot of mistakes like it has "Added by Jeangabin" in the middle of a sentence. I tried to copy and paste the infobox and all the pictures but it didn't really work. Since I know you are good at making/editing canon articles, can you fix it? Elcid..Man.....Talk 19:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Come to avengers chat Oh..Ok! CN Leave Me A Message 00:07, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I didn't delete it...You must have not saved it or posted it...Hmmm CN Leave Me A Message 01:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) sup SONGOKU900 (talk) 12:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Sup trunksI SONGOKU900 (talk) 12:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey you Hey Hey long time no see come to chat